


Symbol

by niigoki



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Gen, Majisuka Gakuen 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a complicated relationship. The glasses are a symbol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbol

There were very few things in this world that were worse than Team Mongoose being bored to death on their headquarters. Every member had already beaten up the newest prisoners and threatened the rest, so they were stuck with each other for the rest of the afternoon. Team Mongoose was a family, nobody questioned it. And like every family, they had their arguments and moments of nonsense, especially when someone decided to start a trivial conversation.

“Jovi-san, how did you learn Russian?” Sudachi inquired out of blue, trying to break the deadly silence. Jovijovich simply looked up and mumbled something in said language, while smirking.

“…I see.”

5 minutes of nothingness followed. Only the birds outside made a single noise.

“The food at the cafeteria was really tasty today,” Shokkaku tried. 

“Yes, it was!” Sudachi brightened at the start of a new conversation. “They had… was it chicken?”

“I guess so.”

“…Bunker-san, did you try the chicken?” 

Bunker was polishing one of her golf bats, making it incredibly shiny. She lifted her eyes and shot a piercing stare towards Sudachi, who stopped smiling in a millisecond. Then she came back to her activity. 

“…I guess not, huh.”

Another extended period of silence settled inside the room. Messi decided to get up, dragging Yagi with her.

“We’re gonna go kill something,” She said grinning like she usually did. Yagi showed her teeth and followed her master obediently, leaving the cell behind. Sudachi had another idea of a topic.

“Hey, why do you guys think Messi-san wears those broken glasses?”

The entire room stopped and looked at her. Shokkaku let out a soft “tssss”, making Sudachi turn to her.

“Not a good question?”

“Do you honestly want to question the things Messi does,” Miyu mumbled, looking down. The mood in the room seemed tense all of a sudden, what normally happened whenever they decided to comment about the duo Messi and Yagi.

“Messi is insane, leave her be,” Bunker came back to polishing her golf bats, but a lot slower.

“She must have a reason, though! Nobody does things without a reason. I mean, she could have fixed them by now, she’s practically a genius. So maybe there is a hidden mystery behind it?” Sudachi pressed the subject, yearning a sharp glare from Annin, who hadn’t protested until now.

“Do you really want to know?”

The entire Team Mongoose looked over at their leader, who was seated on her normal position. Annin’s eyes had a gleam of danger in them, making the members shiver with anticipation. Sudachi slowly nodded.

“They are a symbol.”

They kept in silence, waiting for something more that never came. So someone had to ask.

“A symbol?” Bunker was the volunteer. 

“Yagi broke her glasses when they met and Messi never took them off,” Annin looked over at the window. “I guess she wears them to remind herself that there was a time Yagi was able to break her instead of otherwise.”

This time the silence was followed by slight nods, as if they understood exactly what the leader was saying.

“They have a complicated relationship, don’t they…” Sudachi said more to herself than anyone. Annin closed her eyes in a nostalgic way, almost as if reminiscing the past. Flashes came to her mind – Messi covered in blood, Yagi’s red teeth like a wild animal, a scream, tears, a leash, many bruises, tears, nails piercing skin, moans, a broken smile, more tears, a hidden caress in a fucked up naked body. Annin sighed.

“More than you’d know.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are absolutely no Majisuka Gakuen fanfictions in this website I need to fix this. Also this couple is so underrated.


End file.
